MK Best Track Awards: Winners
I held the MK Best Track Awards, and I posted the questions about 2 weeks ago (i think).Basically, I told people to comment their answers to the questions I posted. I gathered results yesterday and am now posting them today. This isn't unfair results at all, as on both websites I posted it on, 5 people (including me and my friend) voted........ Thank You for all the people who commented(and my friend also voted, even though she didn't comment, so thank you!) !! Note that there will sometimes be multiple winners. # Winner for best Mario Kart game of all time: Mario Kart Wii # Winner for best home console Mario Kart game: Mario Kart Wii # Winner for best handheld Mario Kart game: Mario Kart DS # Winner for best Super Mario Kart track: Rainbow Road # Winners for best Mario Kart 64 track: Royal Raceway, Frappe Snowland, Yoshi Valley, Kalimari Desert, and Choco Mountain # Winner for best Mario Kart: Super Circuit track: Sky Garden # Winner for best Mario Kart: Double Dash track: Baby Park # Winner for best Mario Kart DS track: Waluigi Pinball # Winners for best Mario Kart Wii track: Mushroom Gorge, Maple Treeway, Toad's Factory, Koopa Cape, and Grumble Volcano # Winner for Best Mario Kart 7 track: Rainbow Road # Winner for Best Mario Kart 8 track: Electrodrome # Winner for WORST Super Mario Kart track: Vanilla Lake 2 # Winners for WORST Mario Kart 64 track: Luigi Raceway, Bowser Castle, Sherbet Land, Wario Stadium, and Toad's Turnpike # Winner for WORST Mario Kart Super Circuit track: Snow Land # Winner for WORST Mario Kart Double Dash track: Mario Circuit # Winners for WORST Mario Kart DS track: Figure 8 Circuit # Winner for WORST Mario Kart Wii track: Luigi Circuit # Winner for WORST Mario Kart 7 track: Toad Circuit # Winner for WORST Mario Kart 8 track: Rainbow Road # Winners for Best item: Golden Mushroom and Triple Red Shell # Winner for WORST item: Coin # Winners for Best Mario Kart Character: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Waluigi # Winner for WORST Mario Kart Character: Pink Gold Peach # Winner for WORST Mario Kart game of all time: Mario Kart 64 # Winner for Best battle track: Block Fort # Winners for WORST battle track: Nintendo DS (Mario Kart DS), Honeybee Hive(Mario Kart 7), Toad Harbor (Mario Kart 8), Toad's Turnpike (Mario Kart 8), Battle Stadium (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) # Winner for best Battle mode: Balloon Battle # Winner for WORST battle mode in Mario Kart: Coin Runners # Winner for prettiest Mario Kart game: Mario Kart 8/Deluxe # Winner for UGLIEST Mario Kart game: Mario Kart 64 # Winner for Best Bowser Castle: Bowser Castle from Mario Kart Wii # Winner for Best Rainbow Road: Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 # Winner for Best Mario Circuit: Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 # Winners for Best Circuit track: Luigi Circuit GCN, Figure 8 Circuit DS, Luigi Circuit Wii, Yoshi Circuit GCN, Mario Circuit 2 SNES # Winner for Best track based off of a Mario character: Waluigi Pinball